


Are You Open Minded?

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Strangers, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Louis is dared to make a phone call and Harry takes the bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Open Minded?

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece inspired by an actual perverted phone call I received at work tonight. Though I hung up as soon as he told me how hard it was O_O And there was nothing actually hot about the call I received. Also I'm too lazy to proof read so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!

It was late at night on a Tuesday, past 2 AM to be precise, and the silence was slowly driving Harry to madness. The job had sounded appealing when he first applied, graveyard shift at the front desk of a hotel where he could earn money while still attending his classes during the day. There would be hours of time for his classwork in the downtime of the shift but now that he was here, that was the last thing he wanted to be doing. 

There was still hours on the clock before he had to start any of his real work and watching the seconds tick by only made the time move like molasses. Slumped down in the big desk chair, he found himself spinning in circles, eyes on the patterned carpet as his head swirled mindlessly. Sure there were papers for him to write and terms to study but even in his boredom he couldn't force himself to open a book. In a place that rented beds for an outrageous price, night was a time for the dead, the lobby deserted until the first lights of dawn. Just when he would begin to yawn, sharply dressed business travelers with too much cologne and eyes puffy from sleep would begin to appear, signaling the coming end of his shift. Until then, slamming his head against the wall seemed like the only form of entertainment.

He jumped when the phone rang, eager for a distraction. With his head still spinning he pushes the chair back to the desk creating a loud collision before slipping into his professional voice. He has to clear his throat once before speaking, answering in the script he was trained to use. 

“Hello, are you busy?” a bright voice asks him on the other end of the line, waking him up a bit, “Could I ask you a question?” 

“What can I help you with?” he asks professionally, pulling up his reservation screen to prepare himself for the general questions about accommodations he was used to receiving. 

“Are you open minded?” the voice asks him with a confidence that peaked his interest. 

“I guess it depends,” he answers honestly, sitting back in his chair to see where this would go. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how open minded would you say you are?” A small smirk comes to his lips as he ponders the question. This conversation could go many ways though his mind was still focused on the job, prepared to be asked a nonconventional question about the hotel, excited to have a story to share with his coworkers later. 

“I suppose maybe an 8... It depends on the situation I suppose.” 

“Do you own a swimsuit?” the voice asks him and this time he could definitely hear the smirk behind it. If this was a prank call, he was ready to see where it would go. “And if you do is it a speedo or just some regular trunks?” 

“Some swim shorts I guess you would call them,” he answers, pulling at his bottom lip with his fingers around his grin. 

“What are you wearing right now?” He looks down at himself in almost full uniform, the jacket of his suit abandoned on a chair behind him. 

“Quite boring attire, actually. White button up with a tie and some black pants.” 

“Boxers or briefs?” And now he really was smirking, letting his lip slowly fall from the grasp of his fingers. 

“None, actually. I've been putting off laundry day...” He could hear the boy, or young man by the sound of his voice, take in a small breath on the other end. 

“Would you help me finish?” he asks, his voice now thick with what he could only describe as the heavy lidded horniness that took over himself sometimes. 

“Finish what exactly...?” he asks though he was certain he knew what the answer would be. Though he knew what he was implying, there was noting creepy or threatening about the caller. He just might be willing to play his game. 

“Please... Its so hard...” he mumbles in a bit of a whine that brought a bit of life to his own dick. “I'm so close...” 

“That's not very fair, now is it? You've only just called me, how am I supposed to catch up?” He could tell his words caught the other off guard, a short pause on the other line followed by an audible breath. He reached down to palm himself through the thin material of his dress pants. “What are YOU wearing?” he counters, shifting to hold the phone against his ear with his shoulder. 

“Tshirt and some track pants... but those are around my ankles,” he replies in an increasingly husky voice, the deepening tone traveling directly from his ears to his crotch where he was quickly growing to attention. 

“And what are you doing?” he easily turns the tables on his caller, unbuttoning his trousers and sliding down the zipper to free himself to the scandalous office air. 

“Stroking it... its so hard,” he breathes out, a small shudder shaking his words. Gripping his member firmly, he lets out a small groan, a faceless image appearing in his head. 

“What do you look like?” he asks, needing to fill in some details to his fantasy to really get there. 

“5'9”, muscular, tan, tattoos...” the breathy voice mumbles, “Dark hair, blue eyes... What about you, Harold?” he asks. As per protocol, he was required to answer the phone with his name and surely he had just remembered it wrong. He was in no state to correct him, though, too busy filling in the fantasy boy he could see on the other side of the phone. 

“Tall, curly hair, green eyes... I have some tattoos, lanky I guess you could say,” he cursed himself for not being better with his words, his lips and brain not connecting with his hand so firmly around his erection. “What's your name?” 

“Louis,” the voice answers, the roll of his accent causing him to let out a small moan. 

“Fuck, Louis, I'm so hard...” he tells him, his large hand picking up his pace with long jerks. 

“Me too... Your voice is so hot. Keep talking to me baby.” He could hear the other boy's strokes faintly in the background, the sound of skin on skin pulling another moan from his throat. 

“I'm at work... Anyone could walk in and I have my cock out,” he moans into the phone, the pure risk and random nature of the situation making him chase his release harder. 

“Are you teasing yourself or just going for it?” the voice, Louis, asks him, sounding almost out of breath. 

“Too horny to tease,” he replies quickly, too far gone to elaborate more on his current state. 

“Yea I bet you have a beautiful cock. I bet you're just aching for it,” he moans, “You're making me drip so much, its just oozing out.” Harry whimpers, nearly dropping the phone from the grip of his shoulder, the desk chair squeaking as his arm works faster. Small veins pop out over his hard muscles with the effort, his dick a deepening shade of red. 

“I'm so close,” he lets out, barely above a whisper with his eyes squeezed shut. The image of this boy was beautiful behind his lids, so many images fighting each other for focus. He saw Louis' mouth wrapped around him or his hand going to work or he had him thrown over the desk right here in front of him. There were so many things he wanted to do and all he really knew was his voice. 

“Me too,” he whines out, “I'm gonna.... Harry are you gonna...?” he trails off in a loud but glorious moan, one so descriptive in nature he could see the load shooting from his pulsing fantasy dick. It was all he needed to push him over the edge as well, a loud growl of a moan ripping through him as his stomach tightened, hand nearly coming to a halt. He aimed his dick away from himself as shot his load, the beautiful arch splattering on the carpet several feet away from his chair. 

He was breathless as he came down, suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. Quickly checking his uniform for stray cum, he tucked himself away quickly, glad the lobby had remained deserted through this unexpected call. 

“Fuck...” he mutters, relaxing back against the chair in a haze. 

“Yea, wow...” his caller replies, just the steady sound of their breathing filling the lines for several moments. “I... don't normally do this. I mean I never have before,” he says quickly once he had regained his senses, “I got dared and... never expected...” 

He could tell Louis was flustered, the sound of his blushing embarrassment very apparent. 

“Its okay. I have never done that either,” he replies, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“This is probably really weird... But Harry? Would you like to go out sometime?” He could feel his dimples deepen as a wide smile spreads across his face. Regardless of how strange this whole encounter was, there was nothing that felt abnormal about his question. 

“I would love to,” he says with a small laugh. 

Well this hadn't been what he expected when he came to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr but I'm mainly just good at hitting the reblog button. jaerie.tumblr.com  
> [here's a fic post if you liked it :) ](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/97127856317/are-you-open-minded-m-15k-by-jaerie-i-got-a)


End file.
